Luminesence
by RRed-Panda
Summary: Nessies days are limited and eveyone is going to try to make them the best days. When Jacob and Nessie finally take their next steps into their relationship, how will they make them the best days when Hybrids want to tear her away from everything.Lemons.
1. Renesmee's first change

My first story and chapter yay!

I dont own twilight!

* * *

I woke up with a bright ray touching my fore arm, my fore arm sparkling very faintly. I smiled with pleasure, not that I knew I was beautiful, but because I get to see "his" face today. I jumped out of my lavender bed and ran down the hall to get to the bathroom. It's been about 7 years since me and my most beautiful parent lived in this adorable cottage. Carlisle kept persistent to move but Mother and I would always beg him to stay a little longer, I wasn't worried because I know "He" would never leave me, but I loved Charlie-pa. Charlie couldn't really get used to the fact that he was a Grandfather, so I gave him the name Charlie-pa.  
I caught Father in my way to the bathroom.  
"Good Morning, Nessie." He smiled with love and gave me a hug.  
"Morning Daddy." I hugged him back.  
I had to hurry, "Daddy, you and Mother go on ahead, and I'll catch up with you guys after my shower." I smiled.  
Father nodded and headed off. I heard footsteps leave out the front door then a "BYE RENESEMEE!" with the "RE" being spat out like a reminder my name is Renesmee instead of "Nessie"; I laughed at my mothers pickiness.  
I took my shower then headed out the door with my Ipod in hand, I turned it on while getting my dark purple "Zumies" on, I noticed the song in an instance: Dance Dance by Fall out boy. I stuffed my Ipod into my skin tight black jeans and grabbed my skate board. I went down the cemented path Emmett made for me with top speed doing flips and tricks off the branches, when the Breathe taking white glass house came into sight, I pushed forward a couple times as hard as I could and as fast as a motorcycle I jumped above the river that came between me and the house, and I jumped about 20 feet in the air.  
"YEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" I yelled with my bell sounding voice.  
The song on my Ipod then changed to the George of the jungle theme song.  
"What the hell??" I thought with confusion. "...Seth, of course."  
Just when the song was saying: WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE! I heard Alice's voice say WATCH OUT FOR THAT WINDOW!!  
I phased out of day dreaming and I felt how off balance I was and flew off my skate board, I heard the shattering noise of glass when my skateboard flew into the window then I felt the smallest thud of my body but the sensation of glass cutting my skin. I laid on the blood stained carpet laughing, then the scent wafted into my nose, to sweet smell of blood. I licked my arm of the blood and I felt about 8 creatures watching me, I got up without looking at them and handed my arm to Carlisle who had his arm extended towards me to look at the wound. I heard Emmett's booming laughter along with Rosalie's and Alice's. I watched Esme stare in horror at the broken window. Jasper had his hand over nose watching his mate laugh her head off. My mother, Bella, took one strand of my brown long barely curly hair and tucked it behind my ear with a skull earring on it.  
"Geez Renesmee, you're in with the SK8ter look this month??" Mommy asked me with concern. I nodded with embarrassment.  
Daddy kissed my head, "Don't look concerned, loved. Nessie is just like you including your clumsiness." He laughed.  
Alice's laughed faded, "But why do you have to change your look every month?"  
I answered her, "Seth said that if I change my look every month he would get me and Jacob a free dinner or dinner to places."  
Mommy spoke for Alice, "But why your look?"  
I responded with a cute look, "Cuz I know I look 21 forever, so the looks are gonna make me look younger."  
Everyone went "ohhhhhh" in unison as if they understood. Then the atmosphere changed from joy to "oh god" then the door slammed open.  
"RENESMEE!" I heard "him" yell in concern.  
I pulled my now healed arm from Carlisle and ran into "his" arms yelling, "JACOB!!"

Jacob pulled me into his arms sighing in relief, "Geez Renesmee, you got to be more careful.

I rolled my eyes at his concern, remembering the day when I first bled my own blood.

The clouds of late October were crying very heavily and Jacob had just left for school, while I was walking to my second year of Forks Spartan High school. My parent, Bella and Edward, and my aunts and uncles in rolled in a High school up in Seattle. I stood at Forks because I was usually able to visit Charlie-pa on my way home. Well I was walking to school and my skin started to feel like it was starting to burn a warm fire every now and then, I thought it was just my body growing again and adjusting, but when I got to class Alex Cross, a popular ladies man, walked beside me and put his arm around me as I hung my white preppy coat in my locker.

"So what's my favorite babe doing in school with a blush on her face?" He flirted with a grin on his baby face cheeks.

I closed my locker and answered him with irritation all over my face, "Get your hands off of me or I'll make you regret it."

"Awww come on Nessie, you know you like me."

I smelt the slightest scent of alcohol from his mouth. I flick him in the forehead and stumped to the girls bathroom, I stared at my flawless, colorless skin… it was blush the slightest petal pink and I gasped a horrid look.

"Maybe Carlisle would know what's happening." I thought in concern.

I packed my stuff and walked to the nurse's office with my prep coat in my arms and my back pack hugging my shoulders.

I opened the door and tried to look as sick as possible.

"Excuse me James but I'm feeling really sick and I feel as if I'm going to faint any moment now." I croaked.

James the nurse looked concern at my state, "oh, well Nessie let me just take your temperature first and let's see what comes up."

He took my temperature and read 104ºF, he asked if I would want a ride home from Esme or Carlisle, but I said I would be fine enough to walk home.

I left through the doors and ran as fast as lightening through the woods, until I passed by a river, I looked in it and saw my beautiful soft face turning redder. I felt as if my lips were getting dry from bathing in sun and my skin crawled with heat getting hotter and hotter. I steadied my pace home and walked. My vision started to blur when I was about to cross the street and that's when I felt something hit me, I felt it crash into me but it didn't hurt. This is very weird. I blinked once and zoned out once, then I opened my eyes to the sound of the ambulance, I sat up with confusion. I checked my surroundings I heard people gasp and mutter words, and then a hand was on my shoulder.

I turned to look at an old man with barely any hair crying, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it, but you'll be fine now…I'm so sorry…"

The paramedics got of the truck and hurried to me; three of them knelt by me and examined my body. I don't get it, I'm perfectly fine, I can't be hurt or even bleed or even have the slightest of my skin fall off, what are they worrying about, can't they see I'm fine. That's when I saw a paramedic run to the ambulance with a gauge soaked of red liquid, I could smell it, my throat then felt dry and itchy as if I needed to cough but couldn't. I stopped breathing in the fumes, and slowly looked at my body. The sight was heart stopping and yet a feast to me, my eyes widened with horror as I stared. My whole left leg what flattened, I saw shatters of bone lying beside me sauced on with blood. I stared at my hip, it was open exposing and fountaining out blood. I looked to my right and there was a silver mustang with blood whipped on the front of it. That's when I realized, I'm bleeding, I'm hurt, I might lose my leg, my heart jumped, I couldn't feel the pain, I just felt the rusty looking liquid pour and exit my body through those wounds.

I felt something building up inside of me slowly crawling up my throat then it came out of my mouth, I terrible scream of horror, I screamed at the sight, at the blood, at what just happened to me, I grabbed my head and screamed as loud as I could as if no one could here me, I felt tears building up inside of me and I let it out. I screamed and cried, the paramedics tried to get me to calm down, I didn't want them to touch me, they tried to put me in the ambulance by trying to put me in one of the portable bed things, but I pushed them off, they tried to talk to me, then they tried using force, that's when they touched me.

I was full of fear and I didn't know what I was doing they were going to help me, but how could they? One person from the crowd locked his arms around my arms, and I lost it, no one could touch me like that, only my parents, Jacob and family could. I felt furious and another scream escaped my mouth.

"JACOB!! NOOO DON'T TOUCH ME! JACOB!!!" I screamed as my every word pierced each person that watched the sight.

I saw one paramedic run to the ambulance that came back with a needle. It wasn't supposed to pierce through my skin, my skin was supposed to be as hard as diamonds, but he shoved into my epidermis below my chin. I would fight off the chemicals, but in an instance I felt dizzy and went unconscious.

I woke up with the smell of disinfectant in the air along with alcohol; I saw weird tubes connected to me and an IV in my wrist. I saw Carlisle sitting on the edge of my hospital bed with his face covered by his cold pale hands. The room had no light, no sound, but just the atmosphere of sadness and sorrow. I heard a sound escape from Carlisle, a whimper. Was he crying? I then went back to my surroundings I heard nothing but the whimper of Carlisle, my room was dark, and the atmosphere, my heart beat, I couldn't hear it, why?

I'm alive aren't I? I remembered the accident. I wasn't breathing, I tried to hear past the room and out of it, I hear 9 whimpers, no not whimpers, but cries, I heard tears drop on the white tiled floors. What's going on?

"Carlisle?" I whispered in question.

I Carlisle's face then shot to me, slowly changing from agony to shock. Quickly he wrapped his arms around me, "Renesmee, your alive?"

I'm alive.

I heard the doors open and my mother and father were at my side in a second, their arms around me.

"Ohh Renesmee!" Bella's voiced cried, "We thought you were dead, you had no heart beat."

That's when I realized my heart beat was back, just like that.

Edward sniffed, "Renesmee how could have this happen? What did you do?"

I was about to ask the same thing.

Jacob was there staring at me in relief, eyes red, and nose pink.

"Oh Jacob!" I tried not to cry. "Jacob…"

I jumped from my bed to his arms, everyone gasped. My leg was it still hunger driving, I looked at it and was perfectly fine, no scars, no blood, but just pale skin.

I turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle?"

He stuttered, "I didn't do anything, but I think your skin is now breakable, Nessie. Your body had changed in less then 3 hours from as hard as a diamond to as fragile as paper. You have skin of a human…"

My mother spoke for everyone in the room, "Does this mean she's immortal? She won't be able to live forever along with us? Will she…?" She didn't finish her words.

Carlisle didn't answer for he didn't know.

Then Emmett spoke, "Well, Nessie was dead awhile ago, and now she's alive and looks as if nothing happened to her."

Rosalie answered, "But she is still changing, if her vampire skin changed to human in less than 3 hours, then her immortality could change as well…"

We were all quiet, Jacob hadn't spoken a word, his arms me, mine around him.

Will my body ever be the same, again? Will I grow till I'm old? Will my life end?

These are the question I ask myself everyday.

I zoned back in to the present, I was in Jacobs arms, and I took in his scent that smelled like mint mixed with wilderness,

My parents seemed as if they went through the same memory, and did everyone else.

* * *

**What will happen next?**

**I'll you a better chapter**

**before the happily ever after**

**....**

**if there is one**


	2. CharliePa

Cupping my face in her cold, bloodless hands, my mother kissed my forehead being careful and oh so gentle not to crush my skull with her inhuman-like strength, "Please be careful Renesmee, I'm begging you."

"Mom," I giggled hoping to hide my misery. "I promise I'll be okay, I promise you with my life."

At the promise I heard my mother stop breathing and everything went silent and dead.

"I mean I'll be careful!" I reassured everyone, laughing.

No one laughed along.

Putting my warm, soft hand on her cold, dead cheek I showed her what I thought: me going threw school with everyone taking their daily double takes at my beauty, me taking pop quizzes and always acing them, me avoiding Alex Cross as he tried to sneak a kiss, me putting on my coat and short cutting threw the forest, me going threw Charlie-pa's unlocked front door and sitting on the couch waiting for him to wake up from his naps, then Jacob coming to pick me up and bring me back home safely, do my homework and go to sleep and sometimes sneaking out with Jacob and staying somewhere with him over the night.

My father interrupted my vision with his adorable chuckle.

"Ugh!" I complained, "Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

Then, I smelt something horrifyingly grossest, with the smell of sweaty arm-pits and just thrown up puke of curry powder.

"You dumb mongrel!" I heard Rosalie scowled Jacob.

Jacob just shook out his fur, stuck his tongue and began panting, facing his rear toward Rosalie.

I saw Rosalie pull her right leg back and was about to kick Jacob in the butt, but then Emmett locked his arms around her, picked her up, kissed her on the cheek and brought her in the wonderful Estate.

"Jacob….." I quoted as I plea. I didn't want to ride on his back, what if someone saw us?

All Jacob did was bow his head to the mossy ground, and whined. I rolled me eyes and got on, sighing. I held on his fur, and just Jacob was about to begin his sprint, my Father put his cold hand on my shoulder.

"Renesmee, I'm begging you to be careful, I don't think I'll be able to handle it if something happened to you….none of us would." he pleaded

"Dad," I smiled a sorrowful smile, "I promise; I'll be as careful you were with Mom."

He moved his hand to the back of my head and pulled me closer and kissed me on the forehead.

"So long, Renesmee" Looking into my eyes and smiling his crooked smile Mom always melts to.

I nodded back, and Jacob sprinted into the forest. With my auburn waves waving in the air, I took out my purple Ipod and turned the song to "Hot n Cold by Katy Perry."

Just as I she sang the Chorus to the song, I felt something in my heart hurt. It was Jacob, I know it. We were like one, and if our feelings were strong enough for eachothers we would feel what the other felt.

I jumped off of his back, and he stopped running.

I turned around and didn't face him, and then the scent changed back to wilderness and mint. I waited for the sound of a zipper to zip up. Then, I felt his hot muscular arms wrap around me, and then the song ended to "one step at a time by Jordin Sparks" and whispered in his hot, husky voice.

"Renesmee…I don't want you to go to school today, please can you just stay with me, just for today?"

I didn't get what he was getting to, "Jacob, wouldn't my dad get mad?"

He crawled under a hollow tree and sat down, his legs laid in front of him, and I followed. Jacob took me and cradled me like a baby.

He shrugged to my question.

I just sat there on his lap, "okay, I'll stay with you."

A smile was his response.

We just sat there in silence, not even feeling one bit awkward.

I then broke the silence, "Hey Jacob?"

"hmm?"

"Remember that time five years ago when I was in my twelve year old body?"

"Yeah? Where are you getting to?"

"Remember when I was going through puberty?"

He blushed and turned away, "uhhh, sure"

I laughed; putting my hand on his cheek showing him what happened five years ago, I was only up to his mid chest when I was "12". I was laying in front of the fire place with a history book in front of my face from the homework my mom assigned me as she was home schooling me. I heard paws coming toward the cottage, pushing through the snow outside, and then Jacob came bursting through the doors like a father in distress for his daughter.

"RENESMEE!" He yelled in distress.

I jumped to my feet, "Jacob?!"

"Renesmee?" He had a questions painted over his face. "I had the feeling you were in trouble…what's wrong?"

My eyes wear then filled with embarrassment, "ummm…nutin…"

He then picked me up, "Nessie something's wrong-"

He then put me down and turned around, "Sorry"

I turned around to hide away my blush.

Then my Father came rushing in, "You little dirty mongrel!"

Picking me up like a toddler Father yelled at him once more, "Jacob! You should know not to-"

Then back in reality, Jacob was gently holding my wrist, pulling it away from his face, his russet skin, red.

"Maybe something a little more pleasant?" he asked trying to change the subject, "or how about the stories on how Charlie found out you guys were vampires, I don't remember it anymore."

I nodded smiling, and gently laying my pale hand on his face again.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN!" Alice's distressed voice begged, "Please eat something! I saw what you're parents would do to me! You're not fat, for crying out loud! You're skinny like a fucken toothpick!"

I stood in front of the mirror, my hands on my hips squeezing them inward trying to make myself skinnier then I already was. "Alice! I know your lying! I won't eat until I lose ten pounds!" I grabbed my light blue Abercrombie sweater, pulling it on my fourteen year old body, I slammed the door hearing Alice scream, "Children these days!" behind the door.

"rrrrr…" I heard the grumbling sound of my stomach begging me for energy.

I was just ignoring it and headed for Charlie-pa's house.

"wait! Is it an odd day?" I question sinced odd days, like Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and Sunday, were the days I couldn't stay for dinner because I was a "vegetarian" to Charlie-pa.

"oh well, I can control myself anyways."

I stepped into Charlie's house to the smell of raw chicken, drum sticks. I covered my nose. Finding Charlie in the kitchen I snuck up behind him, he was pale khakis and a a plain white short sleeved shirt, cleaning pots and pans.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Charlie's response was, "HOLY SWEET MOLASIS OF IHOP!!" while throwing the pan he was cleaning in the air, which was about to land on his head but I caught.

"Nessie!" He laughed, putting his hand on his heart breathing heavily.

I laughed, "Sorry Charlie-pa."

That was a bad idea. As I laughed, I took in a big breathe of air to breathe, and I could taste the smell of raw meat, I quickly covered my nose. My mouth began to water. My throat was burning like I needed to cough but I couldn't because my throat was so dry, I could barely talk, My lips were dry, so I licked my lips slowly and tauntingly.

Charlie-pa hacked at the drum sticks teasing me, unknowingly.

"so, Nessie –hack- how is everyone? –hack- Bells seems more like –hack- to be going out places –hack- more often now, -hack- I barely get to see her –hack- and Edward anymore. –Hack-

Every hacking sound he made were like bullets, no not bullets, but rockets being launched on my barrier of self-control. Once Charlie-pa got through the bones of the meets he began slicing the meat back and forth. UGH!!

That was when my instincts pushed me forward and I lost all my control. I lunged for the meat, shoving Charlie over knocking him against the wall.

I picked up the meat trying to get every blood drop there was, but it was dry like the dessert. My stomach was growling from the lack of blood.

"Ugh! Screw my diet!" I scowled myself.

I needed blood, now! Searching for other places with blood, I saw Charlie. Not even thinking, I walked intimidatingly to him. Charlie was scared to death. Getting on his feet, he sprinted to the door where his gun belt was hanging and pulled out a silver revolver.

"Renesmee!" He cried my name as if the person he was talking to wasn't the real me. "stay where you are, I'm warning you!"

Walking closer and ignoring his threat, I stayed focus on his throat, Mine burning with need. Charlie aimed the gun at me and I heard a loud shoot, I felt something poke me in my left abs, but I ignored it and pounced on Charlie-pa. My legs locked around his waist, arms locked around his neck, licking my lips, eyes radiating vivid crimson, I bit into his neck.

"AHH-RAHHH!!!" Charlie screamed with everything he had, "Renesmee!"

Then, I felt the biggest pain in my shoulder, like someone slammed into me. The next thing I knew, I was against the wall with Rosalie standing in front of me with her bare, stone hands around my neck, I could see the shock in her eyes, the sadness, and the agony. My thirst still wasn't satisfied yet, it seemed to have gotten stronger. I squirmed trying to get Charlie, but when I saw him, he was being lifted by Emmett, Charlie's other arm was around my Fathers for support. I spotted Mother looking at me the same way at me the way Rosalie did as if I killed him. I was still struggling and Rosalie couldn't hold me back any longer and accidentally let me go. I tried


End file.
